cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
DDR in the Second Great War
Category:DDR War Phadetopia Front The DDR joined the battle for the NPO by joining allies for the common defeat of Phadetopia. NVA troops pushed into Phadetopia on January 10th at 2:00:40 AM, Eastern Standard Time. The intial battles were marked by confusion as many losses were taken by the NVA but the combined efforts of the NPO made Phadetopia hold the most losses. On the second day of the war the NVA took up a defensive role in the DDR as Phadetopia sent planes on the first day and bombed the DDR. Although some losses did occur, the second day was marked in an outstanding victory for the NVA and DDR. On the third day, both sides launched cruise missiles but refrained from ground troops or air attacks. Jalisco Front The DDR opened a second front in the war on January 12 at 4:00:27 AM, Eastern Standard Time. This was in response for aid by two NPO nations and one VE nation who were under attack. NVA troops moved across the border in secluded strikes to disrupt troop movement and government stability. NVA troops retreated after these goals were accomplished on the first day of front. Jalisco signed a formal surrender with the DDR on January 15th, 2007, at 2:30:00pm Eastern Standard Time. Karma Front The DDR opened a third front in the war against a LUE nation, Karma, at 5:15:37 AM, Eastern Standard Time. While the NVA started it's advance into the nation, the ground was heavily bombarded by cruise missiles and bombers. During the first battle in Karma, NVA troops took heavy casualties and were forced to retreat, but not before destroying infrastructure and forcing Karma anarchy. Repbulic Of Wickett Front The DDR opened a fourth front in the war against a LUE nation, Repbulic of Wickett, at 10:55:12 PM, Eastern Standard Time. Intrensia The DDR attacked on another front against the LUE nation of Intresia at 3:52:39AM, Eastern Standard Time. Post-War Coming Soon War Casualties •Phadetopia Casualties: 3,200 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 808 •Tanks: 59 (4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 8 (2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 10 (3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 0 •Infrastructure: 210.98 •Citizens: 2,110 •Jalisco Casualties: 2,144 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 1,416 •Tanks: 0 (4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 1 (2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 0 (3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 0 •Infrastructure: 72.53 •Citizens: 726 •Karma Casualties: 1,056 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 244 •Tanks: 3 (4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 0 (2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 0 (3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 0 •Infrastructure: 80 •Citizens: 800 •Repbulic Of Wickett Casualties: 461 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 89 •Tanks: 5 (4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 0 (2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 0 (3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 0 •Infrastructure: 35.16 •Citizens: 352 •Intrensia Casualties: 900 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 700 •Tanks: 0 (4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 0 (2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 0 (3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 0 •Infrastructure: 20 •Citizens: 200 •DDR Casualties: 3,092 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 1,627 •Tanks: 158 (4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 9 (2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 5 (3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 5 •Infrastructure: 80 •Citizens: 800 •Total Casualties: 12,989 Military Personnel and Citizens •Infantry: 7,032 •Tanks: 222(4 Personnel per Tank) •Fighter Jets: 18 (2 Personnel per Jet) •Bombers: 15(3 Personnel per Bomber) •Cruise Missiles: 5 •Infrastructure: 498.67 •Citizens: 4,988